


in wildest dreams (i never dreamed of this)

by twoheadlights (fizzfic)



Series: tour fics [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, new york new yorrrrkkk, tatinof usa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzfic/pseuds/twoheadlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil take a walk in Central Park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in wildest dreams (i never dreamed of this)

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write a tour fic so obviously i chose new york as my tour location to do just that. hope you like this, let me know! :D
> 
> (SLIGHT TATINOF SPOILER but if u don’t know anything about it you won’t even know it’s a spoiler. it’s that tiny) (you should be fine kiddos)

“You look nice.”

Phil looks at Dan, raising an eyebrow. “Thanks?” He replies. “Was I not looking nice before?”

Dan shakes his head. “Looked tired. I was worried.”

Phil shrugged. “Hard to stay tired when you're in New York.” He grins as he looks out their hotel room window. “Pretty alive, isn't it?”

“Mhm. Almost like it's the city that never sleeps.”

-

The first time Dan came to New York, it was with Phil about three years ago. They weren't together then, well — not as officially as they are now. The lines were blurry but he likes to think that trip helped clear some of them. So much has changed since that trip. So many things Dan is happy about.

One thing that hasn't changed, apparently, is Phil's strange reasoning for things.

“Look, the foxes on my jumper will definitely keep any evil squirrels away.” He says, walking in step with Dan. He reaches up and pulls a brown leaf stuck in Dan's hair. “Foxes and squirrels are known enemies of each other.”

“Right.” Dan scoffs.

It's a lovely afternoon so they decided to take a walk in Central Park, just the two of them, before the show. They had loads of time and the crew were more than willing to let them wander off on their own. Dan munches on some Nuts4Nuts and Phil points at little children with pigtails and tricycles.

“We need to make sure the twins know how to cycle.” Phil says seriously. “You know, so they have a skill at hand.”

“What, along with swimming, painting, gardening and gaming?”

“Yeah!”

Dan laughs, and falls just a little bit more in love like he always does whenever Phil mentions their future. The twins may or may not happen but it's a prospect they both like to bring up a lot. The present wouldn't allow it – _they_ wouldn't allow it – but two women walk past them, each holding hands with two kids and it's almost like a juxtaposition.

“Dan and Phil?”

Dan turns around, and there's a girl, well, a little older, maybe around the same age as him, looking at them nervously.

“That's us!” Phil exclaims, an automatic grin on his face. Game face.

“Hi! I'm Emma.” She says, coming closer. “Uh, can I have a hug?”

“Of _course_.” Dan replies, and holds out his arms.

They learn that Emma is coming to the show later but had apparently also decided on looking around the park before. Phil tells her he'll wave at her in the balcony and she laughs. They take a picture and Dan is sure that'll alert everyone online where they are, and that they're alone and this isn't a group expedition. Well, it's not like they'd been going on those that much anyway. Their day offs so far have been the two of them sleeping in too late in the tour bus or their hotel room or leaving before everyone else. So let everyone know that they were out on a stroll.

When Emma leaves them be, they don't speak for a while, just enjoy the background noise of crunching leaves and the busy roads of New York. It isn't a date exactly, because they're way past that point but it _feels_ that way every time they go out. Always like the first day where they don't hold hands confidently, but brush the backs of them against each other or bump shoulders or steal glances at each other. That part hasn’t changed but they have. Dan’s taller, has sharper edges, and Phil has gone soft through the years. His eyes twinkle more and Dan didn’t know that was even possible. Dan laughs more and Phil tells him he’ll have more crinkles by his eyes than him when they’re older.

“Dan, you’ve finished _all_ the nuts.” Phil complains, his right hand in the packet Dan’s holding.

“I can’t help it,” Dan replies, shrugging. “They’re too good. America is superior when it comes to nuts. _Don’t_ ,” he adds warningly, noticing the glint in Phil’s eye.

Phil laughs, covering his mouth, even though it’s not that funny but Dan practically feels the energy coming off him. It might be the coffee he’s had, or the vibe New York gives off, but this definitely isn’t the Phil from Reading a few days ago.

A couple walks ahead of them, holding hands and the woman has her head resting on the guy’s shoulder and Dan’s heart aches a bit at that. Central Park could never allow them the liberty to do that if they wanted and it makes him sad because he feels _so much_ in this moment, he keeps looking at Phil’s serene face and his slacked shoulders and feels calm and _good_ and the only thing that would make it better would be to have Phil’s palm warm his cold one.

“Wouldn’t it be nice,” Dan murmurs under his breath, the song being the first coming into his head.

“What would be nice?”

Dan shakes his head. “Nothing, I was just thinking out loud.”

Phil doesn’t respond. Dan sighs. It’s not like they don’t talk about it, sometimes it’s _all_ they talk about, in the dead of night, in the middle of the streets, while watching movies - “Hey!”

He feels Phil push into his chest hard and he splutters and laughs, shoving him away. “What was that about?”

Phil laughs. “Sorry, I was just trying to beat those two. They were being cuter than us.”

“And you think what you did is cuter because…?”

“I was being creative. Your favourite thing about me.” He winks.

Dan rolls his eyes and walks a little faster to make it look like he’s leaving Phil behind. “I don’t even know you anymore.” He feels Phil’s hand on his arm then, and it doesn’t let go when he catches up. He swallows a smile as they walk like that, hand-on-arm, in step with each other.

“We should get to the venue.” Dan says for the sake of conversation.

“Oh, but it’s so _lovely_ here. Let’s go to the zoo, I want to see the seals.”

“The internet is great, Phil.”

“You’re no fun.”

“You still love me.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“I want out of this contract.”

(They spend about half an hour laughing at the seals splashing each other. “That’s you.” Phil tells Dan, pointing at the one lone seal lying on a rock.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> say hi and reblog on [tumblr](http://phanwich.tumblr.com/post/143791491390/in-wildest-dreams-never-dreamed-of-this)! :D


End file.
